


從終點走向我的你

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 4





	從終點走向我的你

*靈感來自某一年的世界奇妙物語

-

「呀，我說，她會不會其實是外面有別人了？」

裴柱現用叉子捲起眼前的白醬義大利麵左戳右戳的，向坐在眼前的多年好友抱怨著。

「柱現，你真的想太多了，你們都在一起多久了，這只是人家說的老夫老妻模式而已嘛。」

「好吧，我只是覺得有哪裡怪怪的嘛。」

「你放心啦，我們每天在公司都遇到，我都有幫你好好看著她。」

看著好友把手機螢幕朝下放在桌上後，語氣認真的拍著自己的胸口保證，裴柱現才稍微放心了一點。

裴柱現和女友是在大學時期開始交往的，就這樣到出社會工作也有六年了。

他們的感情一直都很穩定，但裴柱現總是覺得不對勁。

特別是最近，女友的工作突然忙碌起來，晚上幾乎很少回家裡吃飯，在她回家前裴柱現已經入睡，而起床時女友也早已出門，那件事就別說了，只是比較親密的肢體接觸也不曉得多久沒有了。

比起情人，他們其實更像是同住在一個屋簷下的室友。

就算是假日，女友也總是有各式各樣的理由來搪塞約會。

「不是說好今天要一起去看電影的嗎？」

「抱歉，公司臨時有事要去加班。」

每次都這樣，一拿出公事來裴柱現就無法多說什麼，她不是沒想過女友有可能欺騙自己，但自己最好的朋友就和女友在同一個公司上班，和好友確認過幾次，女友確實是去加班沒錯。

-

難得的好天氣，裴柱現還是決定出門，原本打算走進咖啡廳吃早午餐的，卻被一家新開的辣炒年糕店吸引了目光。

好久沒吃辣炒年糕了呢。

或許是新開的緣故吧，從外面完全看不出來裡頭的生意這麼好，裴柱現只能坐在角落的桌椅，視線剛好正對著一個看起來相當老舊的掛鐘，上頭的木質紋路和這家店新潮的裝潢格格不入。

2點10分。

時鐘下緣的鐘擺來回擺動，上頭的刻度卻始終沒有變動。

說也奇怪，盯著時鐘越久，裴柱現的腦袋越覺得暈眩，再睜開眼睛的時候，周圍的人都突然消失了，整間店只剩下自己一個客人。

自己是在作夢嗎？

還沒搞清楚狀況的時候，已經有人站在桌子前面說話了。

「我能坐在這裡嗎？」

「阿…是…當然可以。」

裴柱現有些驚慌，因為這個人頭髮花白，是一個目測至少已經60歲的女性長輩，而她剛才竟然對自己使用敬語說話。

「你好，可以為你們點餐了嗎？」

穿著T-shirt和圍裙的店員突然從桌邊出現，但對面的人看起來一點也不驚慌。

「好的，要兩份辣炒年糕，兩杯可樂，還要麻煩你另外給我一份美乃滋。」

「歐尼還有要點什麼嗎？」

眼前的人揚起嘴角淺淺的微笑，舉手投足間都散發著單純又傻傻的氣質，明明是初見，卻忍不住想用「可愛」來形容。

「沒、沒有。」

如果這是夢，為什麼我還沒醒來呢。

而且夢裡的辣炒年糕會這麼真實的好吃嗎？

這個在一分鐘前說自己叫做康瑟琪的女人，現在正笑著把美乃滋倒在辣炒年糕上拌勻。

「柱現歐尼，好久不見！」

「能再看到歐尼，真的是太好了。」

「歐尼真的，從年輕的時候就好漂亮哦。」

「那個，瑟琪xi，請問你為什麼會知道我的名字啊？還叫我歐尼…」

裴柱現只吃了一口年糕後就放下筷子，皺著眉頭想讀懂自己聽到的每一句話到底是什麼意思，還是眼前的可樂其實是假酒，自己喝了一口後出現幻覺了？

「是歐尼喜歡我這樣叫你的嘛，我最聽歐尼的話了。」

「還有阿，雖然還不能說我是誰，不過可以告訴歐尼，我其實是歐尼…」

「未來的家人哦。」

康瑟琪抬起頭，把眼尾都拉成一條彎曲的線，好像真的很開心一樣。

-

「我是說真的！那個人不但知道我的名字，還知道我最喜歡的食物是辣炒年糕。」

「唉唷，我看你是最近太擔心你跟你家那位的感情了，所以在那家店暫時打了瞌睡吧，你不是說後來那個人突然就消失了嗎？」

「也是啦。」

「你哦，就是太愛亂想了，有時候真的覺得你身在福中不知福耶，明明有那麼好的另一半。」

好友一邊咬著吸管一邊安慰自己，裴柱現垂下頭，雖然仍有些不對勁的感覺，但似乎也只有這個解釋比較合理。

「好啦，我晚上還有事要先走了，這個謝謝你啦，讓你破費了。」

好友舉起一個黑底白字的紙袋對裴柱現揮揮手，那是裴柱現在那天出門後經過百貨公司覺得適合好友就順道買的禮物。

手機幾乎是在好友離去沒過多久就震動起來，是來自女友的訊息。

「晚上不回去吃飯了，有事。」

-

裴柱現又走進了那間店，大概是想證明那就是一場夢吧。

這一次她才剛走進店裡就看見那個古老的掛鐘。

然後一模一樣的事又再度發生。

暫時的暈眩片刻後，又是熟悉的人物和場景，和幾乎不變的點餐流程。

「歐尼不餓嗎？」

康瑟琪幾乎都快要把整盤加了美乃滋的辣炒年糕吃完，而裴柱現的那份卻一口也還沒動。

「你，真的是我未來的家人嗎？」

「嗯！不過是什麼，暫時還不能跟歐尼說。」

裴柱現用手托著下巴，陷入一陣沉思。

好吧，嚴格來說，眼前的人雖然上了年紀，但仍然散發出遮掩不住的孩子氣，在某些角度甚至還和自己有些相像。

在這個地方穿越時空來尋找自己的家人？

阿，難道是自己的小孩嗎！

如果都到了能夠穿越時間的未來，那麼女性之間能生小孩應該也不是什麼難事吧。

「那瑟琪，我要問你幾個問題，關於我的。」

「好啊。」

康瑟琪喝了一口可樂，看起來非常有自信。

「我的生日？」

「太簡單了，1991年3月29號。」

「我最喜歡的顏色？」

「紫色。」

「我有什麼不吃的食物？」

「炸雞，咖啡也不喝。」

「平常的興趣是洗衣服，最喜歡的柔軟劑是隔壁條街超市總是擺在角落不常特價的那一款。」

「還有－」

「好啦好啦好啦，我相信你。」

裴柱現笑了起來，但看著眼前的人興致勃勃的模樣，要是再不阻止她恐怕就要從自己的小學開始講起了。

她幾乎百分之百確定了，這個人，一定是她未來的小孩沒錯。

自己大概是因為不想被叫媽媽所以做出強迫小孩叫姊姊這種蠢事吧。

「那…我們家有常常出去玩嗎？」

裴柱現忍不住想打探一下未來的事情。

「有啊！我退休之後，我們就很常出去玩了。」

「有一次去斯洛文尼亞的時候，我們去了當地的酒莊，然後還－」

「等一下等一下，還是先不要告訴我好了。」

「哈哈，好的。」

「那再告訴我一件事。」

「嗯？」

「我是一個好媽媽嗎？」

「那是當然的，歐尼。」

康瑟琪伸出手輕撫裴柱現的臉，又露出了那個溫暖燦爛的微笑。

-

又是一個人在家的午後，裴柱現心血來潮的開始打掃家裡。

在整理衣櫃的時候，意外發現了在角落的一個小盒子，像是有人刻意藏起來的一樣。

裡頭全是一張一張飯店的發票。

大概是女友出差的時候住的吧，是要蒐集起來報帳用的嗎，可是為什麼要放的那麼隱密呢？

算了，裴柱現把盒子放回原位，看了看手錶，快要到去吃辣炒年糕的時間了。

-

「這樣子吃，真的很好吃欸。」

「對吧！就知道歐尼會喜歡。」

康瑟琪拿起紙巾擦了擦嘴，並體貼的幫裴柱現也抹去嘴邊的湯汁。

「每個禮拜來這裡和歐尼聊天，真的好開心哦。」

「難道在未來跟我聊天就不開心嗎？」

裴柱現原本只是想逗逗她，卻迎上那瞬間變的悲傷的目光。

「難道說我在那裡已經…？」

康瑟琪只是點點頭，沉默了好一陣子。

「唉唷，你是我的小孩嘛，我比你早走，也是很正常的阿，而且你的年紀都這麼大了耶。」

看著康瑟琪的眼淚已經在眼眶裡打轉，裴柱現連忙握住她的手想安慰她，她卻只是目光瞪大的看著自己。

「誰說我是歐尼的小孩了啊？」

「你不是、你不是我的小孩嗎？」

「我當然不是阿。」

「那你…你到底是誰啊？」

「柱現歐尼。」

「我是你，未來的戀人阿。」

在又要開始暈眩的那一瞬間，裴柱現突然想起那天晚上，偶然在女友襯衫上瞥見的口紅印色號為什麼眼熟了，那是那天她第一次遇見康瑟琪後，去百貨公司買下的，那份黑底白字的紙袋，那份真心的禮物。

-

是被交往六年的戀人劈腿比較難堪，還是被一直以來都當作是好姊妹的好友當作白癡欺騙比較悽慘？

不管是哪一個，都足以讓裴柱現徹底崩潰。

裴柱現當天晚上就像發瘋似的把東西全部塞到行李箱後就搬出去旅館住。

她甚至有那麼一點以為會被挽留的，但也許她應該慶幸女友並沒有那樣做，因為其實她並沒有拒絕的把握。

像被全世界遺棄了一樣。

她還記得對質的那晚她從搶來的手機裡看見的對話。

多麼不堪入目。

兩個人充滿戲謔的口氣在嘲笑她，女友甚至連自己在床上的表現都拿來抱怨。

以為只有與戀人間的小秘密，原來只是自己的自作多情。

自己曾經擔心的那些心事，原來全成了他人的娛樂消遣。

裴柱現靠在旅館的牆壁上哭得聲嘶力竭，哭到沒有力氣後又無意識的入睡，就這樣反反覆覆的過了兩天。

因為過度的飢餓而胃痛時，她突然想起那間辣炒年糕店。

她幾乎是奔跑著去的。

一樣的暈眩感，一樣消失的人群。

可是康瑟琪這一次沒有再出現。

取而代之的是乾淨桌面上的一封信。

————————————————

柱現歐尼：

我是瑟琪，歐尼看到這封信的時候，我已經走了。

在我生命快要走到盡頭的時候，科技已經發展到，可以在特定空間穿越時空的程度了，而這間店在未來也在營業著。

所以我想去見你，去見歐尼。

第一次出現的時候，歐尼一定嚇了一大跳吧。

歐尼在遇見我以前，曾經有過一段痛苦又低潮的時期。

所以我是特別來告訴你的，歐尼什麼也沒有做錯。

柱現歐尼，你是一個非常非常好的人。

在未來，也會是一個很好的另一半，很棒的妻子，世界上最好的母親。

我們會過得很快樂，每天看著你最喜歡的天空，即使是枝微末節的小事也感覺有趣。

謝謝你，有歐尼陪伴的一生，我走的很滿足，很幸福。

認識你之前，我的人生並沒有什麼算的上好運氣的事，普通的工作，不順利的感情，甚至是有些辛苦的生活著。

後來我想，也許我所有的運氣，都只是為了用在遇見你。

所以你一定不能放棄。

要好好吃飯，好好休息，好好的生活。

你要相信，我真的很努力的，正在朝著歐尼走去。

所以歐尼也要，努力的朝我走來哦。

雖然我們暫時分開了，但歐尼也不要害怕。

因為我們一定一定，會再相遇。

瑟琪。

——————————————

又過了一個夏季，裴柱現一隻手拿著書，另一隻手摸著因為飢餓而扁平的腹部。

最近剛升上主管，工作忙碌到她好久沒踏進這間店裡了，明明是下午時分，生意好的只剩下角落的位置。

突然的話聲打斷了裴柱現的思緒。

「我能坐在這裡嗎？」

眼前的人揚起嘴角淺淺的微笑，舉手投足間都散發著單純又傻傻的氣質，明明是初見，卻忍不住想用「可愛」來形容。

「你好，可以為你們點餐了嗎？」

穿著T-shirt和圍裙的店員突然從桌邊出現，但對面的人看起來一點也不驚慌。

「我要辣炒年糕，還要可樂，還要麻煩你另外給我一份美乃滋。」

「那個...請問我的臉上是有什麼東西嗎...為什麼一直看著我？」

裴柱現放下書本，看著眼前呆愣著，用著不明所以的眼光望著自己的人，終於忍不住大笑起來。

【全文完】


End file.
